


It's Embarrassing!

by Gwendal_Wincott



Series: Desire of a Heart | Longing of a Soul [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animagus Harry Potter, Animagus Tom Riddle, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: “Oh, come on, Tom! Tell me what your animagus form is.” Harry asked excitedly. Tom was the heir of Slytherin, so it was safe to assume he will have an animal related to snakes.“Harry, don’t.” Tom groaned, his face buried in his hands. He just couldn’t believe he was a bloody—No!Harry will never let him live it down. No one will let him live it down.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Desire of a Heart | Longing of a Soul [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307525
Comments: 22
Kudos: 742





	It's Embarrassing!

“Oh, come on, Tom! Tell me what your animagus form is.” Harry asked excitedly. Tom was the heir of Slytherin, so it was safe to assume he will have an animal related to snakes. Tom had kept on teasing him when his form was revealed, even though Harry knew Tom was very pleased with his animagus form.

_“No wonder you were so frightened when I was trying to woo you, love.” Harry blushed, making Tom chuckle. “A baby gazelle suits you, darling.”_

“Harry, don’t.” Tom groaned, his face buried in his hands. He just couldn’t believe he was a bloody—No!

Harry will never let him live it down. No one will let him live it down.

Tom couldn’t understand how this could have happened to him. He should have been something regal, something majestic, like a runespoor or an occamy. Hell, even a fucking predator like a cheetah or a lion would have better than what he ended up being.

He couldn’t believe he was a fucking herbivore, a gentle animal! How was this even possible?

Tom knew Harry’s parents and his father will have a field day when they come to know what he turns into. Tom knew his father was still not completely over the fact that he had to live in Slytherin manor, he could only stay at his own, Riddle manor for special occasions. That had been one of the clauses of his parents' arranged marriage.

His father had become friends of sorts with his mother over the years, but he was still very angry at the fact that he had to leave his house and live at the Slytherin manor.

Tom could imagine his father’s relief at his animagus form. He could clearly envision his father’s delight.

_\“Thank goodness you are a not a snake! I am tired of seeing snakes in your mother’s manor. They come out of anywhere, damn it! I hate living in that house.”\_

Tom was sure his mother would be elated too that he wasn’t anything reptilian. She didn’t like her father and brother in the slightest, she could care less about Slytherin’s proud lineage. She and father spent a lot of time making fun of his uncle and grandfather's fanatical attitude towards Salazar.

Tom respected Salazar Slytherin, he really did. He was proud of the fact that he was a descendant of one of the greatest wizards of all time.

But he wasn't a fanatic like his loser uncle and equally horrid grandfather.

Harry scowled and smacked Tom on the head, making Tom snap out of his musings. The taller male immediately straightened and glared at his boyfriend. “Don’t do that again, Harry. I am angry.”

Harry shook his head. “No, you are upset because of whatever your form is.” He glanced at Tom from under his lashes and Tom forgot why he was so reluctant to tell Harry anything. It was ridiculous how weak he was to Harry’s Bambi eyes. Tom had never thought his nickname for Harry will turn out to be so true.

“I can’t, Harry.” Tom whispered softly. “It’s embarrassing.” 

Tom had no doubt Harry will say something humiliating like, “ _You are always trying to reach higher and higher and higher, love. It’s no wonder you are a —”_

Merlin, no!

Tom was about to tell Harry to drop the subject when he noticed Harry’s expression. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the downturned curve of Harry’s mouth, a frown marring his lovely features. All thoughts of animagi vanished from Tom’s mind in an instant.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Tom turned and cradled Harry’s face in his hands, gently brushing his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek. What had happened to his love in a matter of minutes?

Harry averted his gaze and pursed his lips into a thin line.

Tom blinked. Harry was upset, that didn’t bode well for him. He did the only thing he knew which would make Harry feel better. He tugged Harry forward so that they were flush against each other and threaded his fingers in the messy locks of his lover.

“What’s the matter, darling?” Tom asked softly. “You know I hate seeing that expression on your face.”

Harry didn’t reply immediately, content to just stay in Tom’s arms for a while and bask in his soon to be fiancé’s embrace. Why couldn’t Tom understand something so simple? He was a freaking genius, but sometimes Harry thought his boyfriend was a complete idiot.

Tom buried his nose in Harry’s hair and inhaled deeply, Harry’s scent never failed to calm him down.

After a few minutes, Harry leaned away from the embrace and looked up in Tom’s eyes. He smiled sadly at his boyfriend who opened his mouth to say something again but Harry shook his head. “You never tell me anything, Tom. How am I supposed to understand if you don’t open up?”

He lifted his hand and stroked Tom’s cheek making the taller male’s breath hitch. “How can I laugh at the guy who I care about so much that sometimes it scares me? People don’t love each other with the intensity we do.”

Tom felt warmth seep into his bones as Harry’s words washed over him. Harry was right, they did love each other very much. They'd been each other's since they'd met at the age of six.

Tom was sure they were born to be with each other.

With years, they'd only gotten closer. Their feelings for each other continued to grow until he asked Harry out when he was sixteen and Harry fifteen. It had been fun, to woo Harry. To see him blush adorably whenever he gave him gifts and took him out on dates. 

Tom sighed. In his heart, he knew Harry will not make fun of him. Harry just wasn’t the kind of person to do things like that. Harry was lovely and sweet and kind; with a very big heart.

But still —

Tom reluctantly let go of his lover and got off the bed. Harry furrowed his brows in confusion but Tom simply closed his eyes. Next second, there was a bright flash of blue light in the room and an adult giraffe was standing in Tom’s place.

Harry’s eyes widened as he saw the beautiful animal in front of him. Happiness bubbled in his chest and he quickly got off the bed to hug Tom, the giraffe’s leg.

Giraffes were so precious, they were adorable ! How could Tom not like his animagus form? Tom should be proud of himself.

The giraffe lowered his head and licked Harry’s cheek who giggled at his boyfriend. After a minute, Tom turned back and smiled hesitantly at Harry.

Harry’s heart filled with love and he stood on his toes and kissed Tom’s cheek, making the taller male blush. 

“God! Tom. How can you not like your animal form, it’s gorgeous!” Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s waist and craned his neck to lay a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

“Giraffes are wonderful, Tom.” Harry whispered softly. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

Tom’s eyes softened as he saw the honesty reflected in Harry’s eyes. He was fortunate to have Harry as his life partner.

* * *

As Tom had expected, Harry’s parents and his were shocked by his animagus form but no one said anything weird. They were shocked by what they had witnessed but they were very happy for him.

What did surprise Tom was his father’s reaction. Tom knew his father wasn’t one for showing much emotions, but as soon as he turned back, he was the first one to hug him. Tom knew his father would be ecstatic, but he didn’t think he would be this happy.

“Thank God your form is not anything related to snakes.” Tom Riddle Sr leaned forward and kissed his son’s forehead, something he hadn’t done since Tom was a kid. Tom allowed Merope to kiss his cheek but he always got too flustered when he tried doing it once he’d turned nine years old.

"Dad, come on," Tom groaned, catching his mother's eyes who was smiling at him and his father. He was right, his parents were thrilled that he wasn't anything reptilian.

* * *

Tom knew, though, that someone will make fun of him. It would have been suspicious if no one did say anything — humiliating.

It was Sirius Black, Harry’s godfather, who said the words which Tom was scared of hearing the most.

“Harry, I think there is a very good reason your boyfriend is a giraffe.”

Tom gave Sirius a very fake smile which made Harry snicker who was sitting next to him.

“Really? Enlighten me too, Mr. Black.” Tom said sardonically. He gave himself a mental pat for keeping his poker face on when on the inside he was seething. Tom had a feeling he will not like what will come out of Sirius’s mouth.

Sirius gave Tom an amused look and said what he knew will piss of the Slytherin heir. “You are always trying to dominate everyone.” Tom’s egoistical grin vanished as soon as he heard Sirius.

Sirius wanted to cackle. He didn’t see his godson’s face, he knew Harry will be upset with him for making his boyfriend upset. Harry will get over it in time though. “Always at someone’s throat when they disagree with you. Always thinking of going higher than anyone. Of course you are a freaking giraffe. You can’t get any higher than that.”

Tom clenched his hand into fist and Sirius couldn’t help but laugh raucously at seeing the fury in Tom Riddle’s wine red eyes. He’d made Tom speechless, that was something to brag about. There weren’t many people who had done that.

Scratch that, only his godson had made Tom Riddle speechless.

Harry shook his head at his godfather and turned Tom to him so he could kiss his cheek. His godfather thought he was very funny, he liked playing pranks on everyone, something Tom was well aware of.

“Don’t think too much, darling.” Harry caressed Tom’s cheek which made Tom relax instantly. “You know what Sirius is like. Father and he live under the delusion that they are the greatest pranksters ever. Don’t let them get to you.”

Tom looked at his boyfriend for a full minute before sighing in resignation.

Oh, well. It’s not like Black was really wrong.

Hearing those things from another person hurt but Harry didn’t think like that. Wasn’t that the most important thing? Why should he care about what Sirius thinks? Harry’s opinion mattered to him the most, he didn’t care about what others thought.

Even after Tom had convinced himself, he still couldn’t help but glare at everyone and everything for the rest of the dinner. Harry was the only one who didn’t get glared at by Tom or got one word replies.

James, Lily, and Remus were looking at Sirius with narrowed eyes. They knew he had something to do with Tom’s foul mood. Sirius didn’t bother correcting anyone and continued to eat his best friend’s cooking. He was not going to let Tom’s stupid pride ruin James’s cooking. His best friend’s cooking was the best.

Later, James, Lily, Sirius and Remus snapped some pictures of the giraffe and baby gazelle who were resting on the floor of Harry’s room. The two animals made an adorable sight and the adults couldn’t stop cooing at the two. The fawn was curled up into a ball while the giraffe was sleeping peacefully with his head near the baby gazelle.

Sirius couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight in front of him. He liked Tom a lot, he really did. But sometimes Tom’s ego was too much to handle. Yes, Tom had the looks, magic and skills to back that ego but it was so fun to rile the kid up.

They were kids, they should have fun, they shouldn’t be so uptight.

“They are adorable. Aren’t they?” Sirius commented, making his partner and Lily sigh in resignation. Both Remus and Lily knew Sirius was not going to change.

James smacked his friend on the head for making Tom angry. “Yes, they are. And don’t torment my future son in law again.”

**Author's Note:**

> And, here's a fluffy piece 😂
> 
> Have a wonderful New Year everyone !
> 
>   
> I really like giraffes, even though my favourite animal is a lion. But I didn't want either of the boys to be a lion.
> 
> And, I think a baby gazelle really suits Harry. As for, Tom, it was fun to make him a herbivore.


End file.
